


The fuzzy end of the lollipop

by etal



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etal/pseuds/etal
Summary: my contrib. to the lollipop challenge





	The fuzzy end of the lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> sonnet in Shakespearean form, shall I compare thee to a etc  
> Doesn't really deserve a place next to the proper fics but hey if everybody wrote one cmbyn sonnet we'd have a collection.
> 
> ('I'm tired of getting the fuzzy end of the lollipop." says Sugar in _Some Like it Hot_ )

Penance today is his face on your screen,  
Sucking a lollipop into his mouth.  
Your New York state of mind craves Crema scenes  
As your heart yearns east and your mind goes south.  
That mouth has smiled its way around your cock,  
Your weak resolve dissolving on his tongue.  
You chased the taste of summer ‘gainst the clock,  
His flavour’s slow to fade, but life is long.  
Now all the world’s eyes are reading his lips,  
Their beautiful boy, or a bowl-cut Prince,  
As he coats cheap candy with teenage spit  
Sweetness lingers, however long you rinse.  
With every kiss he changed your shape, and then,  
Left you with nothing but the fuzzy end.


End file.
